Girl with the Map
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Luffy finds a girl was crimson hair... She's badly hurt but fights in memory for her little sister. To yop it off why dose this girl remond him of some one? Luffy x OC
1. Tragic Meeting

(A/N: HI! Heres my new fanfic! It's an OC X Luffy, Sanji X Nami, and Zolo X Robin. It might take me a while to get what I've written so far on the net. I have multiple stories going on at once and hope that I can get as many of them on the site as possible. Fair warning I might have events move a bit fast, and there will be some perverted humor. Thats just how I am. Plz review and tell me what you think!)

Tragic Meeting

The Merry was pulling into a well know sailor town, called Tortuga. The Straw hat crew saw how busy it was and it wasn't even noon yet!

Nami saw plenty of gamblers, so she could get some extra cash. The rest of the crew also left the ship to do what they had to do. All but Franky, who stayed behind to watch and repair the ship.

Luffy announced that he would look about the town for a while.

So off h went and saw many strange and beautiful things. It soon grew dark and Luffy wondered how the day flew by so fast? He then decided to head back to the Merry. On his way there, he could hear fights break out, all about him.

One such fight was between a large man and two girls. One was a kid maybe 5 to 6 years old and the other was around his own age. The older girl had just been punched in the gut and has her shirt ripped off in the same motion.

The little girl yell at the man. "You leave My big sister alone! You pig!" The man turned to the girl and pointed his pistol at her. Luffy had enough of this and began running towards the fight.

The older girl cried, "Leave her alone!" "What if I don't?" Sneered the son of a bitch. "I'll kill you..." The girl replied in a dark tone. The man just laughed and pulled the trigger. "MIA!!!" She screamed. Luffy tried to stop the bullet by stretching his arm out, but the gun had been too close.

The bullet hit the little girl, and she fell to the ground, unmoving. Her long hair hiding the bullet wound. "Oops!" Chuckled the pig. "My finger slipped! Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. Luffy went to check the little girl, in hopes she was still alive...but it was a prayer that went unanswered. Luffy lifted the little girl up and moved her out of the road.

The older girl stood up, uncaring that her boossum was out for all to see. She suddenly went after the bastard. He shot her twice, but she kept at him. He only had enough time to bring out a knife before she tackled him to the ground. She was stabbed in the side, the knife hadn't hit anything important so she continued to hit him. She screamed. "She was only a child! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" She kept hitting him till he stopped moving.

When she stopped moving herself, her body began to feel heavy and she fell back. A pair of strong arms caught and held her. She wheezed. "Did I...get him?" First there was silence, and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't focus them, so all she saw was colors and blurred shapes. Luffy finally spoke. "Yeah...you got him." He replied in a cracked voice.

The gill felt still felt the knife in her side. She Tried to move her hand, but it wouldn't work. "C-can you take the-? Luffy replied. "Sure. This'll hurt." Suddenly the pain came to her brain and made her give a whimper before she passed out.

Luffy too off his shirt and put it around the past put girl. He then carried both the lil girl and the older one back to the Merry Go.

***

"Where's that idiot, Luffy?! He should have been here hours ago!" Nami complained. It was brook who spotted Luffy first. "I-I see him!" He called back to the crew.

Luffy came walking up with his head down, hiding his tears. Nami stopped up to Luffy, yelling. "You Idiot! Where-!!" She stopped when she noticed him carrying two people. "Chopper! Go get you bag Quickly! There two-." Luffy shook his head. "One. Just one." He corrected quietly.

Nami looked at both girls he carried. She then saw that his hat, his treasure, was hiding the little girl's face. Nami stepped back and covered her mouth with both hands as tears fell down her face. "Oh, no..."

Chopper poked his head out from a cabin and said, "Bring her inside, quickly!" Luffy silently walked into the cabin. Chopper told him to lay them down and Luffy did as he was told and laid them down, oh so gently.

Chopper quickly began checking over the older girl. She was pale and had crimson hair. She was about the same height as Nami. After about five minutes Chopper took out bandages and medicine as he relaid her stats. "She has two gun shot wounds and was stabbed once. None of the wounds had hit anything fatal, but she's losing a lot of blood. I have to stitch her up quickly." So the reindeer went to work.

A/N please don't kill me! It gets better I swear!!!! R&R!


	2. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

Luffy took the little girl back out side and laid her down. He called back over his shoulder. "Franky... I need your help..." Franky had been under deck and didn't understand the affliction in his voice, but when he came top side, Franky knew right away. He asked, "What is it, Luffy?"

The captain's head was lowered as he asked solemnly. "Can you make a really pretty sailor's coffin?" Franky glanced at the little unmoving, body. "Sure. I can have it done mid night." replied Franky. Luffy gave a stiffened nod. Franky then walked away to begin his task.

Luffy looked back at the little girl, then did a double take. There, standing over the body, was a pale translucent Mia. The girl floated over to an awe struck Luffy, smiling. "Thank you for saving my big sister, Mr. Hat." She said. Luffy only hung his head. "But I couldn't save you..." He replied, The girl shook her head. "Don't say that! You did save me, you brought my body with you." She paused. "Mr, Hat, do you see that necklace around my neck? I want my big sister to have it." She smiled at Luffy again and asked. "Please take care of my sister for me." She paused then stated. "You weren't the one who shot me, Mr Hat. So don't fret about it, okay? I'll be with with my mommy and daddy." She bent down and gave Luffy a hug. "You may be a pirate, your a good guy. Big sis will see that too." The girl waved good bye and faded away. Luffy gently took the necklace off the child.

It didn't seem look like that special. But it must have been the girl's treasure. It was a silver chain, was a tiny silver heart-shaped locket. He opened it up and saw on one side was a photo of the two girls. There were on the dock, and Mia was sitting on the older girl's left shoulder. They were both pretty beat up, but didn't seem to care.

Luffy saw that the other side was blank. He closed the locket and put it in his pocket. He went back to the cabin and saw that the girl was out of his shirt and wearing one of Robin's. Luffy's red vest was folded by the girl's side. He quickly put it on and then sat down to watch over her.

Sometime during the night, she had woken up and began to panic. Luffy's face came into view as he put a hand down on her forehead. "Easy, you'll reopen your wounds and then Chopper 'll get real mad." He warned. The girl recognized that his voice was the same one, that had helped her. "Whose Chopper?" She croaked. Luffy grinned. "You sound like a frog and Chopper the Ship's doctor. Welcome aboard the 'Merry Go." Luffy explained.

Luffy lowered his head and put his hand in his pocket. "Sorry. I couldn't save her. If I was only faster..." He took out the locket and held it out to her. The girl turned on her side to look at Luffy. She laid a hand on his knee as she whispered. "Thank you for trying and for saving me." She looked at the locket and asked, "Can you help me put it one?" Luffy was so startled, that he looked up. He saw that her face was round and her smile kind, but her eyes were an ocean blue the were sad. With a nod Luffy helped her out.

Luffy thought as he helped her with the necklace, about the promise he made to the little girl. Luffy was the captain of the Straw Hat pirates and would be King of the Pirates. But how could he do both with him sailing the seas? Suddenly a great Idea came to him.

"Wanna join my grew?" He asked her. She truned to look at Luffy and asked, "Your Pirates?" "Yep! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He answered. She smiled. "I'm going to be the greatest female pirate in the whole world! My father told me all about 'One Piece' when I was little. When I said I wanted to become a pirate, he said I would have to bring the captain of the crew I joined to him for permission. He wanted to meet and size up the captain of what ever crew I joined." She explained. Luffy looked confused but gave a nod. Se laughed. "Yes I"ll join your crew, you just have to meet my father."

Luffy's smile turned into a huge grin that seemed to split his face in half. "Alright! Another member!" he cheered. The girl gave a nod. "I'm Yuki." She introduced her self. Luffy added. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Yuki's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She exclaimed. "You mean your 'Straw Hat' Luffy?" "Yep." was all he said.

Yuki commented. "Well this'll be a lot easier than I thought." She looked at the guy next to her. He was tall and was muscular to boot. He had on his trade mark straw hat with a red strip on it. He wore a pair of flip flops and a torn up pair of jean shorts, his shirt was a red vest. His hair was black and he had a scar under his left eye, while his eye were also a very dark brown or maybe even black. After a few moments she added. "Luffy my fathers a Pirate too, and he told me about you. He lives in your home town."

Luffy's eyes sparkled with interest. "Really?! Thats so cool! Whose your dad? I might have met him!" He asked. She thought to her self. _You have no idea..._ She simply said, "I'm not allowed to say, cause he's afraid bad people would use me against him. You know like a hostage." Luffy puffed up his chest. "That wont happen! Your part of my Nakama now and I'll fight for you."

Yuki's face turned red. She started to stumble over her words. "It's okay, I-it's not like I'm going to be kid napped, Ha ha ha..." The Franky comes in and says. "Luffy, I'm finished..." All of the joy that was in Luffy's big smile, suddenly vanished. "Alright, wake the rest of the crew, we'll do this tonight. She deserves a quick one..."

***

Franky gave a nod and did so. Luffy asked, "Yuki, an you stand?" Right then she knew what was happening. Yuki had completely forgot, She scolding herself mentally for it. She replied. "With a little help, yeah." Luffy gave a nod and got up first. Yuki sat up and and held out a hand. Luffy grasped it and pulled her up. She stumbled, but Luffy caught her.

She blushed fervently, she never really was held by a guy before, so it was kind of new to her. She quickly pushed the thought about how gently Luffy held, away. Now was not the time for such ideas.

Luffy Helped Yuki out onto the deck. There out by the bow, was a white hand carved sailor's coffin. Yuki already began to cry silent tears, slowly she walked towards her little sister's body. She stood by it staring down at the child. She bent down and removed the Luffy's hat from the child's face and sat it upon his head. Yuki proceeded to pick up her sister as she limped to the coffin and laid her in it.

There was a long silence, then Yuki began to tell their story. "I-." Her voice began to crack. Luffy then took off his hat and put it on Yuki's head. She let her tears flow and continued. "I remember when I found Mia on my door step. She was so tiny. when Dad came to check on me, at first he thought she was mine. I had told him that I had found her and then he said for me to take care of her, since he was always off sailing.

'So thats what I did. I made sure Mia would be the happiest little girl in the world. I remember when she was 3 and dad came to visit. When he walked through that door, she thought he was a bandit and threw stuff at him. He had pouted most of the day, but then I had told her he was my dad and you scolded him for not knocking! A 3 year old scolding a pirate!" Yuki stopped and then she added in a partial sob, "I'm sorry Mia! I should have done something more than gust get beaten up!"

Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and said. "Mia, I may not have known you, but when I saw you, I didn't see a little girl. I saw a brave little pirate. I hope you like it up there, and I hope you like the bout Franky made you, so you can still sail the seas."

Luffy and Yuki stood by as the rest of the crew gave little things to Mia. Soon everyone had given their girts and then Zolo put the lid on the boat. Nami lit a small lantern, then Chopper and Franky slowly let her down into the waves. "Nami." Luffy said. "Yeah what is it?" He asked. He replied. "I have our next stop. We're heading for East Blue." Luffy then told her the details on their next voyage.

A/n I know this was sad (T_T) but don't flame me! (XO) It's gets better! I promise! (X)


	3. East blue to meet dad

**East blue to meet dad**

Zolo had noticed the small scars on Yuki's hands. He walked up to her and asked. "You wield daggers?" She gave him a nod. "Yes, but I lost them all in Tortuga. Hopefully my father cane spare some."

After the little chat with Zolo, Yuki walked over to Luffy and asked. "Luffy, do you know where can I sleep?" She paused to added. "I'm pretty sure we'll be there by noon tomorrow." Nami commented. "Your right, we'll get there either at noon or before." Yuki gave a nod. Nami then inquired. "Luffy, why so suddenly do you want to go back home?" He coolly replied. "To meet Yuki's dad, he's a pirate. I invited Yuki to be into the crew. She said yes, but because of a deal with her dad, I have to go meet him to get Yuki to join."

There was an awkward silence lingering. Zolo was the first to speak. "Why the hell do we need to see this guy?! Seriously your old enough to make your own choices right?" Yuki looked away from him. Nami kindly asks. "Yuki, how old are you?" Yuki warned. "Don't laugh. I'm older than I look." The crew then noticed that Yuki _did_ look young. Zolo hoped she wasn't a kid. It would make it difficult to deal with. She took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and said. "I'm 17." Ussop exclaimed. "But you look 13!!" She gave him a death glare. "Not. My. Fault." She growled. The snipper shut his mouth.

Yuki looked back over to Luffy. "Where do I sleep?" He thought for a moment and replied. "You can bunk with Nami an Robbin or with me." Every one, but Yuki, exclaimed, "WHAT?!" Yuki thought for a moment then said. "I'll bunk with..." She paused for a moment. "Luffy."

Every one anime fell, except Luffy and Yuki. Yuki's body hadn't recovered enough before she got up. So she began to sway her eyes involuntarily closed as she began to fall. Luffy caught her once again. He wondered if he should sleep next to her, because she began to shiver and her skin was growing cold. Luffy carried Yuki to his cabin and laid her on the bed. It was only when she continued to shake even after being covered up, did he climb over Yuki and laid next to her.

Slowly she stopped shaking. When Luffy tried to wake up, she grabbed his shirt and wouldn't let go. With a heavy sigh, he laid back down. Luffy then took off his hat and stared at it. He remembered the day he was given the hat, by Red Haired Shanks. Shanks had lost his arm in order to save him that day. He felt horrible about it for weeks. Luffy never knew how to repay him for saving his life, even after all the trouble he had caused him and his crew. Some time that night, he had fallen asleep.

(o_o)

Yuki woke up the next morning with Luffy next to her. She remembered feeling cold last night. Luffy must have slept by her, to keep her warm. She thought. Yuki quietly as she could, slipped out of bed and walked out onto the deck.

Apparently, Ussop was up in the crow's nest looking for the Island. _Wow. _Yuki thought. _The Merry Go must be pretty fast. In one night we crossed from Tortuga to East Blue! _Suddenlyhe cried. "Land ho! We're almost in the bay!" Suddenly everyone was up and looking out towards land. Nami cried. "Theres already a pirate ship here! Are you sure it's okay?"

Yuki replied with a smile. "I'm sure! That ship means my dad's at port!" Nami and the rest of the crew were a bit uneasy. Luffy on the other hand, was excited.

(XD)

Makino was out on the beach when she spotted it... another pirate ship was coming n to dock. She quickly took off running for Party's Bar. She burst through the doors an cried. "Captain! There's a a ship making port!" He looked up and asked. "Is it a Marine ship?" She shook her head and replied. "No. It's a pirate ship!" The captain smiled and called out to his crew. "Hey boys, lets go greet our new guests!" His crew members cheered and stood up. The captain walked out of the tavern and was fallowed by his crew.

So the first pirates left to meet Luffy's crew....

(.)

Luffy and his crew were on shore when Yuki started going down. She was swaying and trying to walk, then she made a mistake. She looked down. Past the board and into the sea. Yuki was afraid of heights. She stumbled and fell.

Luffy once again caught her and asked. "You okay, Yuki?" She looked at his face and saw worry in there. She gave a nod with a small smile. She then saw a very large group of people coming. Zolo commented. "Looks like we have company..." Everyone turned and watched as the group came closer. Luffy defensively stood in front of Yuki. She looked up at him strangely. She shook her head and began to pat herself down in hopes in finding a dagger. To her luck she found one.

Both pirate crews stood at the ready. Neither spoke for a moment, then the first crew's captain came through his crew and said. "I don't know why your here but you-!" He was interrupted by Luffy who cried from the back. "Shanks! It's been awhile!" He jumped over his crew and landed with Yuki clinging to his back. Shank's head snapped back up. "Anchor? Is that you?" Ussop snapped with wobbly legs. "T-thats Straw Hat Luffy to you!" Nami added. "Yep. He's the 300,000,000 berry man."

Shanks burst into a bout of laughter. "I can't believe it! Anchor became a notorious pirate with out my help!" Luffy grinned at his mentor and friend. "Yep! Oh by the way shanks, I have a question for you." Shanks wiped a tear from laughing too hard, out of his eyes and said. "Shoot."

Luffy motioned for Yuki to come out from behind him. Once she was by his side, Luffy points to her and asks. "Do you know her dad? I want to ask him something." Shank's jaw drops. "Yuki?! Your supposed to be in Tortuga!" He exclaims. She crosses her arms and mutters. "Nice to see you too, _dad_." She then loses her balance again, but was saved by Luffy.

The whole straw hat crew's jaws drop. Luffy cried. "You had a kid Shanks?!" He sighed. "Yes and since she came with you I know your question is. My answer is..." He trailed off. "No." He stated. Yuki snapped. "What?! You made me a promise! You said al I had to do was to come with the captain and ask. You even know the captain of the crew I want to join! He's a good man! If he hadn't been in Tortuga, I would be lying dead in some ally way!" with every word she had said, Yuki had thrown something at shanks.

Then she threw the one dagger she had and pinned his pant leg to the ground. She had some taken one of Zolo's swords and pointed it at his throat. "I'll become the world's best female pirate and your. Not. Going. To. Stop. Me!" Shanks looked around, then asked. "Where's Mia? She's always trailing after you." Yuki's face suddenly became ridged with pain. Unwelcomed tears streamed down her face. Yuki dropped Zolo's sword and stumbled back wards and fell on her butt.

Luffy walked over to Yuki and helped her up. When she stood up, Yuki clung to him. He took off his hat and put it on her head. Yuki shakily said. "Davy Jones is taking care of her now." Luffy added. "She was the brave as any pirate I know." Shanks bent down and freed him self. He asked. "When?" Luffy was about to answer when Yuki said. "Yesterday... i-if Luffy wasn't there, I would be too."

There was a long silence. Suddenly Luffy wisely said. "I know Yuki's your daughter and you still think I'm an anchor." He paused, then continued, "I'll fight for her."

A/n wow! This is going good! Sorry for the late update. I hope like this as much as the past two chapters!


	4. Duel

Hihi! This is Xireana! To all my beloved readers I thank you for the lovely reviews! I read most of them on my birthday this month and it was a wonderful present! So I'll make this for my loyal reader... XD

**Duel**

Every one that was watching, nearly fainted. Luffy inquired. "Will you agree?" Shanks gave a grin and shook The young captain's hand. "I will fight for weather or not Yuki can become part of your crew." Luffy gave a no, then Nami began to announce the rules. "Okay...

'Rule 5. No one interferes from ether crew. If one crew member dose, the other shall win.

Rule 4 Don't hold back, any thing goes.

Rule 3 Don't fight in the village.

Rule 2 Don't fight to kill your opponent.

Rule 1. First person to be down for ten seconds loses."

Luffy and Shanks agreed on the rules and left for a meadow out side of the village. Yuki Tried to stop them both, but they wouldn't listen. She told them. "I won't watch you two block heads beat each other to a bloody pulp!" She paused and added. "Have the winner meet me at the tavern..." Then she ran off.

Luffy watched as Yuki ran of towards Party's Bar. Then he began to do stretches, while Shanks took off his clock and sword sheath. Luffy started. "Gum gum no...." His leg stretched out to a good hundred yards. "Whip!" Then he swung it at Shanks.

Shanks jumped easily, but now, Luffy could hit him. "Gum gum no pistol!" His fist landed a hit right in Shank's stomach. He stumbled, but was still standing. He huffed. "You were right Luffy, your punch is like a pistol." The young captain grinned and came at him again. This time Shanks got him in the arm. A good cut that bled real good. Luffy began to take it seriously and fought with all him might, but making sure not to hit any vital areas.

(-_-)

Yuki was drinking as much as she could, when some one said. "Make way for the Terror of the Highlands!" Yuki glanced at Makino. She was pale and said. "Oh no... It's been 10 years since they were here." Yuki looked back at the group in irritation. The man infront, was the infamous Bandit leader Higuma the Bear. He came and called out. "Serve us some drinks!" So Makino quickly gave them drinks. Then for some reasons he wouldn't leave Yuki alone. She ignored him, but when he touched her and said he'd pay, she lost it. Yuki slapped his hand away at first an snapped. "Leave me alone!" He grabbed her out of her chair and said. "I get whatb I want one way or another..." Yuki put both feet on his chest and pushed off. The force made Higuma let go and Yuki did a flip an landed in a crouch.

Makino knew what would happen if Yuki lost the fight. So she ran for the meadow where, Luffy and Shanks were fighting in.

(O.o)

The fight was at a stand still, when Makino came running up. "Luffy! Captain! She cried. Both men look at her run up and they asked in unison. "Whats wrong?" Makino stopped and huffed. "I-its Yuki... Bandits are forcing them selves onto her!"

Luffy was now fueled by pure rage. He quickly sped over to the bar. Shanks was behind him, but he knew he wouldn't get there in time...

(OoO)

Yuki fought Higuma, even thought it hurt to move. Her injuries hadn't healed enough and so she ended up reopening all of the wounds Chopper had sewn up. He was strong, but she made sure that nothing but blows were exchanged. Higuma got frustrated and threw her into a pole.

Yuki was stunned for a moment, but that was long enough for Higuma to get closer. He ripped her shirt and tried to get get, but Yuki put a foot on hi chest to keep him as far away as possible. Slowly the gap between her and the bandit was closing. Sweating and crying silently in knowledge of what would happen next...

Suddenly the whole front of the tavern collapsed. Yuki was still trapped by the gigantic asshole. She risked a glance at the opening... there in the ruble stood Luffy, and he was royally pissed.

Luffy held his hat as he stood up. He looked at the damage he had caused... His eyes stopped on Yuki. She was bruised, bloody, and her chest was showing. Her wounds form last night hadn't healed an so they reopened. Yuki was crying, while trying to fend off the bandit. She gave him a weak smile. "Luffy she whispered. Her voice was weak and he could feel her relief that he was there now. It also revealed how scared she was.

Luffy's anger blazed at the sight before him and quickly threw Higuma off Yuki. Luffy quickly asked. "Will you be okay for a while?" Yuki took a moment to take inventory of her injuries. _Mostly bumps and bruises. Plus reopened wounds and a few new scratches. Maybe a broken rib. _Yuki sat up winced. _Okay, maybe a few broken ribs...S_he bitterly thought. "Good enough for finishing a fight." She lied.

Luffy gave a nod, but didn't believe her. He then walked over to Higuma. The bear growled. "Why you little as! Don't you know who I am?! I'm-Ack!" Luffy had grabbed him by the neck and snarled. "I know full well who you are, you **mountain ape**." Higuma heard that and it rang a ver large warning bell in his mind. Luffy smirked evily at him as he commented. "Don't remember me do you? He streatched the arm that held him above the ground and lifted him higher. And them he said. "Gum gum no..." The bandit nearly pissed himself. "Rubber boy?!...Shit!" Were the only word he said before Luffy pounded him. "BAZUKA!" He called as Higuma went flying out through the building and into the sea.

Luffy turned back to Yuki and saw that she was trying to stand up. He came up and helped her walk out of the clearing dust.

(^0^)

Shanks and both crews came running towards Party's Bar. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the watched as a person went flying into the bey. Everyone picked up the pace. When they arrived, they saw Luffy helping Yuki out of the rubble. For the first time Shanks saw the woman his little girl grew into. He that that her red hair had grown tot he back of her knees as well. From dresses to simple blouse and torn up jean shorts. But when he looked into his daughter's azure eyes, he saw the joy and pure happiness at being with Luffy.

Right then he knew that even if he won, (Which he knew he wouldn't.) That she would go any ways. With a heavy sigh he troted up to them to make sure Luffy was able to walk on his own. Yuki told Luffy. "I'm okay now, walkings not the problem, it's getting up and down that is." Luffy smiled. "I'm glad your not hurt badly..." He stumbled and almost fell if it wasn't for Shanks. "Easy there Luffy!" He chuckled. Then added in a low voice for only Luffy's ears. "You idoit! You fought a bandit with that large gash on your arm?! I won't have my little girl fighting along side an idiot, who can't keep from knocking on Davy Jones Locker!"

Luffy simply grinned back at his mentor as he asked. "Does this mean...?' "Yes... You win. Even if our fight continued, you still would have won." Shanks had sighed. Luffy grinned and shanks grinned back. Yuki saw them looking like a pair of jokers an asked. "Whats so funny?" Luffy simply said before he passed out. "I win..."

Yuki almost started to drag Luffy to Chopper if it wasn't for her dad who stopped her. Straw hat crew, rented a room near the Bar Luffy trashed, till he recovered. While Luffy healed, both crews helped rebuild the front of Party's Bar.

A/n hello again my readers! I hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Anouncement

An announcement from Xireana

Okay, I know many of you have been wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Well heres the thing...

1.I have an outdated OS and have been waiting to update it. But sad to say thats only 1/4 of it.

2. I read a couple of my stories and saw how bad the editing or lack there of in them.

I'm having problems with writing most of my stories thanks to me not making a story lines for them.

4. I've got too many stories going at a time so I'll be taking down most of the stories to fix them. But don't worry, they'll be back at a later time. I'll only be working on at the most four stories at a time so please be patient with me.


	6. Anouncement 2

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	7. chapter 5 Crush

Crush

Three days later, Luffy wakes up to find Yuki asleep in a chair by his bed. He stared at her face, her lashes laid gracefully upon her cheeks as the the sun beams streaming through a near by window, danced in her hair. When light hit her hair, it looked like spun ruby threads. Her skin was matched her name well, it indeed was snow-like. It appeared that she had never seen day light. Yuki's body build was slender with a slight muscle mass. She was a head shorter than himself, maybe a head and a half. His gaze drifted towards her hands. A large amount of tiny cuts adorned her small slender hands. These were her proof of her practice with a knife wielding.

Suddenly Luffy's stomach growled. Yuki's azure eye popped open and right away seeked out to Luffy. When they saw he was awake they lit up like tiny fires. "Luffy!" She cried, as she launched her self at him. She left joyous tears fall down her cheeks like jewels. Luffy caught Yuki and told her he was fine. She hid her face in his vest and sobbed on how very happy the he was okay.

Luffy's stomach growled once more and Yuki laughed. She then realized where she was and flew off the bed. Yuki told Luffy that she would be back with some food for him. (Means enough for three people.) When she walked by a mirror, she saw the tears and quickly rubbed them away.

Sanji was in the bar's kitchen, cooking everyone a wonderful lunch, when she came in. As soon as Yuki stepped in side the kitchen, he knew right away what to do. Sanji gave her a load of food and he would bring Yuki her own food later. With a nod of thanks, she left for Luffy's room. When she arrived with food, he than ate it all with in seconds and then went to sleep.

(v_v-Zzz)

That night Yuki moved her chair by the window, an watched as the moon crawled across the night sky. For some odd reason, she had the urge to sing. So she sang a song from her heart...

'Haiiro no kumo no sukima kara  
Taiyou no hohoemi koboreru  
Umaretate no kaze kami wo nade  
Katarikaketeru no kikoeru?

'Curling curling under your breath

'Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Put your thoughts to sleep  
Listen for your heartbeat

Luffy quietly listened to her song. As her voice began to lull him to sleep like the soft rocking of the ship. He could also still hear the sadness in her voice. It's been less then a week since Mia died. He Still remembered what her ghost said. _She smiled at Luffy again and asked. "Please take care of my sister for me." She paused then stated. "You weren't the one who shot me, Mr Hat. So don't fret about it, okay? I'll be with with my mommy and daddy." She bent down and gave Luffy a hug. "You may be a pirate, your a good guy. Big sis will see that too." _

'Katachi wo oi motomeru koto ni  
Anata no kokoro sasageru no?  
Akai yuuhi wa subete byoudou ni  
Yasashiku somete kureru no ni

'Circling circling inside of you

'Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Put your thoughts to sleep  
Let your brilliance float to the surface

Yuki finished the song with a sleepy sigh. She proceeded to fall asleep in the chair dreaming of Full moons, treasure, and romance. Luffy being the innocent, simple minded captain that everyone knows and loves; was still awake. He noticed her sleeping in the chair. _That must not be very comfy. _He thought absently. Then he saw her small form start to shiver from the cool draft of the night air, coming from the open window she slept at.

Not even thinking of the consequences, Luffy quietly got up and closed the window, in his cut off shorts, shirtless and hatless. He gentle as he could, lifted Yuki up and laid her down on one side of the bed. Stretching over her he gets on the other side and lays down as well. Luffy turned one his side and absently wrapped and arm around Yuki as he slept. _I'm just keeping her warm. _Were his thoughts as he fell to sleep.

Right away, Yuki felt the warmth of Luffy's body in her sleep, curled up next to his chest and snuggled, closer towards the heat. Soon her shivering stopped and a small smile grew in her sleep, Making the devil fruit user wondering on what she was dreaming of.

Eventually he too fell prey to sleep to the slow and steady sound of Yuki';s breathing, like a subtle lullaby...

(V_V ~z Z z Z)

Feeling the sun's rays, Luffy scrunched up his face in annoyance. Being woken up, was not something he wanted, nor liked in any sense. Sighing in defeat, the irked captain, opened his eyes. Blinking a few time to get the sleep out of his eye, Luffy was able to get a good look at the room he was in.

Noting that there wasn't really anything interesting about it. On the back of the room was a small table with some weird leafy plant on it along with some used bandages. The walls that made up the room were made out of wood and nothing over it, but a staining glaze to seal the wood.

He spotted the chair over by the window, where Yuki has fallen asleep at. Looking about some more, he finally sees, his treasure! The old straw hat, was hanging ever so carefully on a hook in the wall. Remembering that he had left his hat with Yuki before he fought the idiotic bandit.

Something began to move beside him and he quickly looked down and saw a large lump under the blanket. Lifting up said blanket he looks under to find the lump to be Yuki. Trying to figure out how she got into his bed, remembered that he had woken up to her singing and listened till she fell asleep and to keep her warm, had laid her down next to him.

She seemed to be content and gave a pleased sigh in her sleep to prove it. Luffy stared at her face for a long while. Gently as he could, he moved some of her bangs out from her face. With the grace and gentleness he rarely uses, Luffy stretch over her and quietly got off the bed, so he wouldn't wake her.

Stretching once again. Now that he was off the bed, he noticed that his shirt was replaced with bandages. He began to poke and prod his abdomen, to see how tender he was. Once en awhile he was twitch in pain but other wise he considered himself healed enough, to return to his ship.

Looking up to where his hat was, he noticed that his shirt was under it and gave a pleased grin. Putting on his shirt and hat Luffy left the Inn, to let Yuki sleep.

Little did Luffy know, that her dream, might be more then a dream...

A/n Yes! Finally! I had lost what I had written for a while and ended up starting new stories as well. I'm so~ sorry for the wait and I apologize if some of the cannon characters are a bit occ. The song it (close your eyes by Olivia Lufkin)

Please R&R! The next chapter will be on its way!


	8. AN

Xireana: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately! U My main computer that I've been work on died and it had most of the stories I've been working on/adopted. But that are not on there and these are the ones I'll be having my readers vote on.

A Twist Through Time~InuYasha/Saiyuki

Fallen Angels and Rising Demons~Hellsing

Fatal Fury 4: Legend of the Shicone No Tama~KOF/InuYasha

Girl with the Map~One Piece

Half Dead~Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries/Hellsing

Kaneme The Honorable host~OHA:HC/InuYasha

Mysterious Type~OHA:OC/Hellsing

Of Stone Lilys~Gargoyles/InuYasha

Once again I apologize to my loyal readers whom still read my stories and have been waiting patiently for my return! There will be updates soon! The Stories which is voted the most will be the first to be updated and will be the one i mainly work on!


	9. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
